


Watch Me Show You How Much I Miss You

by Goofatron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Starker, amateur film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Tony's had a rough week, and just wants to sleep. A text message with a video attachment sent to him by his secret lover urges him to stay awake just a bit longer.





	Watch Me Show You How Much I Miss You

It was only after Tony set foot inside his hotel suite that he dropped his facade, and allowed his weariness to surface. It truly had been one hell of a week of punishment dished out by Miss Pepper Potts herself. An act of revenge for ditching her in the past, he’s certain. 

 

Tony was just glad that the worst of it was over, and he had a day off tomorrow. For once, he intended on using it to catch up on sleep. 

 

After throwing his jacket on the couch, he shuffled into the large bedroom with his phone out. He ignored all messages but one sent to him by his vice, Peter Parker. Tony smirked as he opened the chat box where the only thing was a video attachment. He rolled his eyes as he set his phone down briefly to undress himself. Probably a compilation of the kid’s week that he put together to lift Tony’s spirits. It wasn’t that Tony didn’t appreciate the gesture, but he was hoping for a more direct conversation than what was essentially a video postcard. “Wish you were here” and all that. 

 

Stripped down to nothing but his boxer briefs, Tony nestled himself under the heavy sheets in the middle of the bed. The warmth blanketing him nearly made him pass out instantly, but he wanted to see what kind of video Peter sent him first. 

 

It started out with a shaky hold, and harsh audio. The true markings of an amateur filmmaker. Tony couldn’t help the scoff that left his mouth. Peter wasn’t on screen as of yet, but Tony could tell that this was taking place in his bedroom. 

 

It was only a few seconds later that Peter showed his beautiful face. He was also shirtless, and fuck if that already didn’t do wonders for Tony’s dick. Even through the grainy, HD footage Peter looked absolutely flawless. Tony ached to be there with him, marking him up with bites and kisses. 

 

Peter’s eyes shifted to every corner of the room, and only made small uncertain noises as if he was nervous. 

 

“Uhm, hi, Tony,” Peter all but sputtered, barely making eye contact with the camera. “I know you’re really busy right now, but I, uh… I just wanted to do this… for you. To show you how much I miss you, I mean. So, uhm, I hope you enjoy it?” 

 

Tony watches as Peter moves in the video, and sets the camera, or phone, or whatever he’s using to film, on a stand on his nightstand. It takes him a bit to get it to stay in place, which gave Tony time to admire Peter’s abs that are the center focus. He starts to rub himself through his underwear, momentarily debating with himself if it’s appropriate.

 

His question is answered when Peter backs away from the camera, and undresses down to his plain red and white checkered boxers. He then lounges on his bed, nonchalantly placing his left hand over his own cock, while the right hand leans up and adjusts the camera angle so that he’s mostly in frame. 

 

When Peter is satisfied, he finally makes eye contact with Tony through the camera, “I miss you, daddy.” 

 

“Shit.” Tony hisses and glares at his boner that rises too quickly. An act that hasn’t happened since he was twenty-five years younger. 

 

“Daddy,” Peter moans, gaining back Tony’s full attention. He’s already unsheathed his small cock and is rubbing his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum. Tony’s gaze shifts between Peter’s cock, and his apologetic expression. 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I want to come so bad.” Peter mumbles through hitched breaths. He then starts to work his shaft, and snakes his other hand down below where he fondles his balls. Tony mimics every move he makes. 

 

“I miss your kisses, daddy.” Peter releases his grip on his balls and moves to position himself against the wall. He spreads his legs so that Tony can see absolutely everything. 

 

Tony’s breathing is erratic and he can feel the flush travelling from his face down his chest. He watches as Peter brushes a finger over his hole, and it puckers from the brief contact. Licking his lips, Tony quickens his movements as he pumps his cock. He briefly closes his eyes, reimagining Peter’s smell and taste. 

 

A sharp moan makes Tony’s eyes snap open to see that Peter is fingering himself with the one digit. How he wishes he was there taking care of his baby boy. 

 

“Oh, god!” Peter knocks his head against the wall, craning his neck. “Daddy, I -- I need you. I need your cock inside of me!” 

 

At this point, Peter has inserted another finger, and is curling them against his walls. The action makes him cry out, and he quickly brings up a hand from his cock to stifle his moans. Peter has already found his sweet spot, and is mercilessly rubbing at it. His legs shake with each swipe, and he has trouble guiding his hand back down to his stiff cock to finish himself. 

 

“Daddyyy…” Peter whines. “Please, I wanna -- wanna come! Please, let me come!” 

 

“Go ahead, baby,” Tony gasps. “Come for daddy!”

 

Almost as if his plea was heard, Peter’s balls tighten, and his body tenses as he paints his torso and the bottom of his chin white. Tony drinks in the scene before him, and only breaks away from the video to finish himself. His back arches, and toes curl as he comes all over his hand and stomach. 

 

Tony lets his body fall back onto the bed in a melted mess. In the distance, he can hear heavy breathing coming from the phone, and he knows that Peter is also riding the waves of the aftermath. 

 

With a heavy hand, he brings the video back into view, and smiles at the scene of Peter’s limbs sprawled on the bed, looking completely wrecked. His flaccid cock sticky with cum, legs still shaking slightly. The ends of his hair curling and glued to his sweaty forehead. Pink and pretty lips parted allowing short gasps to escape. Chest moves in tune with the heavy breathing, and his eyes are just the most gorgeous when they’re glazed over. 

 

Peter then swipes up a dollop of cum from his stomach, and places the stained finger in his mouth. Opening slightly to show his tongue lapping at and curling around his finger for every bit of his own release. With his finger hanging out of his mouth, Peter stares at the camera and smiles.

 

“I hope you enjoyed the show, daddy. I love you, and I’ll see you when you get back.” 

 

The video cuts off after Peter blows a kiss, and Tony lets out a harsh, short laugh. He downloads the video and reminds himself to create a file dedicated to Peter’s risque material. Then, he pulls up Peter’s contact info and texts him before going to the bathroom to clean himself off.

 

_ You just wait until I get home, baby boy. I’m going to fuck you good and hard.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an "apology drabble" because I have a long 1-shot I'm working on that I promised would be out yesterday, and I failed in that regard because I got unsuspectingly sick. Whoops. 
> 
> Rest assured the 1-shot should be out in a couple of days. I'm 2/3 of the way done with it :>


End file.
